The American Dream:
by KenKennedy
Summary: Well... A kid from england moves to america... How will he and his family put up wih it? Wil they take it in and live a new life? Or will they end up packing up ad moving back? Read the story to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Info

**Name:** Leon WilsonAge : 17

**Family :** Sarah older sis, Carly younger sis, Alex, James, Jay 3 bros Ruth step mom and Rob dad

**Favourite band :** Escape the fatePeircings : 8 in both ears, Nose, Lip (middle of bottom) eyebrow twice (right), bellybutton

**crush** : Mickie James

**Name:** Shawna Lee Moore

**Age:** 16

**Family:** Shannon Moore - Brother

**Favourite Band:** Nonpoint

**Peircings:** Left nostril, snake bites, tongue, and industrial

**Dating:** Phil Brooks

**Name:** Gabriella (Gabi, Gabs) Lea Roberts

**Age:** 16

**Family:** Gary Roberts (Dad), Heather Roberts (Mom), Destiny Roberts (younger sister)

**Favourite Band:** Paramore

**Piercing:** none

**crush:** Jeff Hardy.

**Name:** Jessica Shea Cena

**Age:** 15

**Family:** John Cena (brother),Mother, Father, Matt, Dean, Dan, Steve (brothers)

**Favourite band:** Daughtry

**Peircings:** Ears twice, belly button

**crush/dating:** Find out in story

Others : 

WWE SUPERSTARS AS **TEENS!**


	2. Chapter 2: Start of a new life

I opened the doors to my new school. It was bigger then i expected, Lockers on both sides of the walls as they went down towards other hallways and an office that's was at the end of the hall. People around looked at me as if I was an alien coming onto earth but that didn't bother me.  
As I walked towards the office I stopped in front and before knocking I turned around to see the many people hugging and greeting each other.  
I sighed and turned around to see an much older woman staring at me I jumped back a little because she was so close. I shivered and looked at her once again.  
"Can I help you?" She asked her high pitch in tone ringing through my ears.  
"Yes actually…I just started this school today, I'm Leon…" I started and she nodded understanding.  
"So come on in and I will get you your timetable and everything." She stated opening the door to her office again after I walked in and she came in after me.  
"Now. I am Mrs Anderson" She said and I nodded she sat in front of her laptop and started typing things in and the reading  
"Oh…I see that you aren't From the states…England nice how was it over there?" She asked I rolled my eyes I hated it over there.  
"It was very….boring" I replied nodded in slowly and she nodded printing something out.  
"Ok this is your timetable, and this is a map of the whole 3 floors of the school. Anything goes wrong inform another employee or me." She said and pointed towards the door  
"Right, Thanks" I said and she nodded. I got up and walked towards the door opening it and then walking out shutting the door behind me.  
I sighed and looked at the timetable in front of me and then looked around the hallways seeing a lot of people then I did before. A dude with multicoloured hair grabbed my attention as he came over to with a guy with long black hair.  
"Hey you, you new here?" The guy with the multicoloured hair asked me and I nodded  
"Aye I am" I said my Geordie accent seeping through  
"I like your accent, very awesome" The guy with black hair told me and I smiled  
"Thanks...I like yours…Its pritty awesome" I replied and they chuckled a bit  
"Well Im Matt, and that there is Jeff" Matt told me and I smiled  
"oh kool, Im Leon, nice to meet you guys" I said with a smile and they both smiled back  
"Nice to meet you too, can I uh, have a look at your timetable?" Jeff asked and I nodded passing him my timetable  
"You've got the same timetable as me" Jeff smiled  
"So, Ill just be your followy person" I laughed and they both laughed too nodding their heads  
"Sure, if you want to be" Jeff smirked and I laughed  
"Sure thing"  
"Well, nice meeting you Leon but I gotta go, see you around bro" Matt said shaking my hand and then running off jumping on some guys back laughing  
"Right…so where abouts re you from, you don't sound very american…ish" Jeff asked and I laughed slightly  
"No no, im from Newcastle in England, I moved here with my dad, step mom and brothers n sisters" I replied and he smiled  
"Moving for a reason?… or just moving for the fun of it?" He asked becoming interested  
"Well…Its to start over, You know, A new life in a new country" I replied and he nodded  
"Now to tell you about the kinds of people to look out for and not to mess with." Jeff stated as we walked out some doors and we ended up on the Schools playing field.  
"Thos over there are the Jocks and Preps, Never take notice and diss anyone they want to, Just take it as it goes and they will leave you alone…" Jeff said as we both looked towards them all in groups sitting on the large stairs of the school football field.  
"Over here we got the coffee kids, don't make any sudden movements they'll attack you with spoons…believe me…they throw like a bitch!" Jeff said and I laughed nodding in understandment once again  
"There we have the nerds…They do nothing but talk about math and study twenty four fucking seven!" He exclaimed and I laughed once again, This guy Jeff and I were going to get along fine, I could tell. I looked towards a bunch of girls and stopped dead in my tracks.  
"Who are they?" I asked still looking over at them as a few Jocks walk over to them trying to flirt with them  
"ok, that. That is what you cant have, They have all got a 'relationship' with some of the toughest guys in the school. So its a big no no when you come to them" Jeff told me but I couldn't take my eyes off them. He laughed slightly and punched the side of my arm playfully I looked at him and laughed  
"Ok…Carrying on" Jeff said  
"But who is she that one there…with the brown hair…and the awesome smile?" I asked and Jeff looked nodding  
"That's Mickie…She's seeing John Morrison…He's like the biggest Jerk face in the school" Jeff said and I sighed again nodding  
"Ok carrying on" I repeated for him and he smiled going towards a few guys and girls  
"And this lot…is my second family" He joked as he ran and jumped on a guys back. I laughed and followed only standing next to another guy with short black hair.  
"Ok ok guys, Everyone this is Leon, Leon this is Phil Brooks points to the guy beside me That's Shawna points to girl holding Phil's hand, Jess A.K.A Jessica, Gabi A.K.A Gabriella, My bro Matt who you seen before Ashley Massaro , Randy Orton and this big lump underneath me is John" He introduced them all and I laughed lifting my hand up into a small wave.  
They all greeted me in their own way and I smiled at them all Matt coming over and standing next to me resting an arm on my shoulder. I looked at him and laughed he laughed back.  
"ok so, now what?" John asked and everyone shrugged their shoulders as the bell started ringing signalling for first period.  
"Ok then, To Math class it is" Jeff smiled and started walking towards the class with me walking beside him  
"Is math as boring here as it is in England?" I asked  
"Well...I wouldn't know…Because ive never been to England" He laughed and we continued to walk towards the lesson.


End file.
